ouatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Rainha Má
Rainha Regina, mais conhecida como Rainha Má, é a vilã principal de Once Upon a Time. Ela fez sua estreia no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada. Sua contraparte em Storybrooke é Regina Mills. Na Terra dos Contos de Fadas, a Rainha Má é uma mulher bela e terrível. Ela é a inimiga mortal da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado. Determinada a ter sua vingança contra todos os habitantes da Terra dos Contos de Fadas, a Rainha Má está disposta a fazer o que fosse necessário para destruir os finais felizes. A Rainha Má é baseada na madrasta má do conto de fadas, "Branca de Neve e Os Sete Anões". História Antes da Maldição Um dia, quando seu marido chegou em casa depois de uma caminhada, ele foi acompanhado pelo Gênio, que Regina achou ser uma saída para seu casamento sem amor. Durante a festa de aniversário de seu marido, enquanto o rei discursava novamente de como sua filha era a mais bela de todas, Regina saiu e foi para o jardim do palácio sob sua macieira. Enquanto ela estava sob a árvore, O Gênio apareceu e lhe deu um espelho de mão para deixá-la ver a si mesma como a mais bela de todas através de seus olhos. Durante as noites seguintes, Regina escreveu em seu diário sobre como ela havia encontrado o amor novamente fora de seu casamento sem amor. Constatando que não podia se divorciar de seu marido, ela pediu para seu pai levar uma caixa que a libertaria, e ele pediu para o Gênio levar a caixa para o quarto da rainha enquanto os guardas já que Henry não poderia entrar. Quando chegou ao quarto, o Gênio perguntou como a caixa iria libertá-la, e eles descobriram que dentro havia uma víbora de duas cabeças que, com uma mordida poderia matar alguém. Quando ela estava prestes a deixar a víbora venenosa matá-la, o Gênio a afastou e disse que iria fazer a víbora matar seu marido, para que pudessem ficar juntos para sempre. O Gênio levou a víbora, matou o rei, e voltou com a alegre notícia de que eles poderiam ficar juntos. Ao ouvir isso, Regina lhe disse que um guarda do palácio tinha encontrado a víbora e descobriu que era de Agrabah, terra natal do Gênio. Ela lhe disse que tinha um plano de fuga para levá-lo de volta à sua terra natal para evitar a perseguição. Quando deu essa notícia, ele percebeu que Regina tinha o usado para seus próprios ganhos. Como ele realmente a amava, o Gênio desejou ficar com ela para sempre. Vendo o desejo se tornar realidade, ela temeu se apaixonar contra sua vontade, até que ouviu o homem gritando no espelho. Ela sorriu quando percebeu o propósito do gênio. Muitos dias depois do funeral de seu marido, ela foi até sua enteada, para confortá-la por ela ter perdido o pai. Uma vez que estava sozinha em seu quarto, Regina usou seu espelho mágico para encontrar alguém adequado para matar Branca de Neve, sabendo que, se ela tentasse fazer ela mesma, seus súditos e os outros reinos se voltariam contra ela. O Espelho Mágico então disse a ela que a melhor pessoa era um Caçador, como eles eram perfeitos para o trabalho, e encontrou um com que a Rainha ficou satisfeita. Quando seus guardas trouxeram este caçador para o palácio, ela fez um acordo com ele para matar sua enteada, e em troca ela pretendia proibir a caça de lobos em seu reino, quando ele pediu. Quando o caçador foi embora para matar Branca de Neve, Regina redecorou seu palácio. Ela trouxe as trevas para a terra ao redor de seu palácio, fazendo também o próprio palácio ficar com uma imagem de espelho do que ela costumava ser. Uma vez que o caçador voltou com o coração de Branca de Neve, ele tentou entregar à Rainha a carta da Branca de Neve, embora ela só tenha ouvido enquanto o caçador lia a carta para ela. Regina não se importou com o que a carta dizia, tomando-a do caçador e jogando-a na lareira. Regina então levou o coração que ela pensava ser de Branca de Neve para o cofre de corações, onde guardava os corações de todos os seus inimigos. No entanto, quando uma das pequenas gavetas não abriram, Regina olhou na caixa e percebeu que não era um coração humano. Irritada com essa traição, Regina fechou a porta da sala para impedir o Caçador de fugir, e o pôs contra a parede quando enfiou sua mão no peito dele, tirando seu coração para que ele nunca mais sentisse algo novamente. Quando Regina apertou o coração do caçador, disse que ele agora era para sempre seu animal de estimação e que iria dormir com ela sempre que Regina quisesse. Ela o avisou a nunca enganá-la novamente, e se ele o fizesse, ela iria matá-lo. Um dia, enquanto ela estava atravessando seus bosques, ela se deparou com duas crianças, João e Maria, em busca de seu pai. A rainha ordenou seus guardas a prendê-los, mas eles lutaram e fugiram. A rainha os capturou, no entanto, decidiu usá-los para se infiltrarem na Casa de Doces da Bruxa Cega para roubarem algo que ela havia perdido para a bruxa. Se eles encontrassem o item para ela, Regina prometeu que iria encontrar o pai deles. As crianças concordaram. Depois de uma experiência que desafiou a morte, eles conseguiram dar a ela o item embolsado. A Rainha retirou uma maçã envenenada vermelha e admirou seu trabalho em recuperá-la. Ela, então, ofereceu às crianças a oportunidade de viverem com ela, mas eles rejeitaram a oferta e em vez disso pediram para encontrar seu pai, como ela havia prometido que faria. Regina ficou nervosa com isso e os enviou para a Floresta Infinita para eles procurarem seu pai perdido. Depois que eles foram, a rainha pediu para seus guardas trazerem o pai das crianças e o interrogou sobre o porquê de as crianças não quererem viver com ela. Quando ele retrucou que nunca se abandona a família, Regina o expulsou para a floresta também. thumb|left|180px|A Rainha interrompe o casamento. Ela interrompeu o casamento da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado para ameaçar todo o reino, jurando acabar com a felicidade de todos que tinham encontrado seus finais felizes. Ela desapareceu depois que o Príncipe lançou sua espada contra ela. Depois disso, ela tentou lançar a Maldição das Trevas que criaria seu final feliz, mas descobriu que a tentativa falhou. Ela se irritou no Palácio Negro, perguntando por que a Maldição não havia funcionado e seu pai disse que ela deveria ir até a pessoa que a deu a maldição antes. thumb|200px|Regina visita Rumplestiltskin. Regina foi até a mina dos anões, a fim de falar com Rumplestiltskin que estava preso, e ele disse que ela deveria sacrificar a coisa que mais amava. A Rainha revelou que havia matado o seu corcel favorito, o que fez com que Rumplestiltskin a atacasse e dissesse que um corcel não faria a maldição funcionar. Ele pediu à Rainha Má para matar a coisa que ela mais amava, e Regina saiu em silêncio. Ela foi aconselhada por seu pai, e contou sobre seu encontro com Rumplestiltskin. Ele percebeu que era a própria coisa que ela mais amava e tentou convencê-la a não matá-lo, mas ela o apunhalou com sua mão e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas quando ele morreu. A próxima vez que ela tentou lançar a Maldição das Trevas foi bem sucedida. Mais tarde, ela foi até o palácio da Branca de Neve e mandou seus Cavaleiros Negros matarem qualquer um em seu caminho. Ela encontrou Branca de Neve com o corpo inconsciente do Príncipe Encantado em seus braços no quarto do Guarda-Roupa Mágico e riu, dizendo que logo Branca não iria lembrar de seu príncipe, muito menos saber que ela o amava. Branca perguntou-lhe para onde eles estavam indo, e Regina respondeu: "Para um lugar horrível!". A maldição as envolveu quando ela estava rindo vitoriosa. No entanto, o que ela não sabia era que Emma Swan, a filha da Branca de Neve com o Príncipe, tinha escapado e estava destinada para ser a salvadora. Citações 1ª Temporada :(Para Branca de Neve e o Príncipe) "Desculpem o atraso." :(Para o Príncipe) "Não vim aqui para estragar nada. Pelo contrário, querido. Vim aqui para dar-lhes um presente." :(Para Branca de Neve e o Príncipe) "Meu presente para vocês... É esse dia tão, tão feliz, mas amanhã meu verdadeiro trabalho começa. Vocês fizeram seus votos, agora eu faço os meus. Logo tudo que vocês amam, tudo que vocês todos amam será arrancado de vocês. Para sempre. E do seu sofrimento, virá a minha vitória. Eu vou destruir sua felicidade, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça." :(Para Branca de Neve) "Para um lugar horrível. Absolutamente horrível. Um lugar onde o único final feliz, será o meu." :-- Pilot ---- :(Para Henry) "Desde quando me importo com a felicidade dos outros a não ser a minha?" :(Para Malévola) "Amor é fraqueza, Malévola." :(Para Malévola) "Você é minha única amiga." :(Para Rumplestiltskin) "O que mais amo morreu por causa da Branca de Neve." :(Para Henry) "Eu posso ser feliz... Mas não aqui." :-- The Thing You Love Most ---- :(Para o Caçador): "Sempre achei que existiam dois tipos de pessoas. Lobos e ovelhas. Quem mata e quem é morto." :(Para o Caçador): "Eu queria um coração, e vou ter um." :-- The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter ---- :(Para o Espelho): "Parece que seu pedido foi atendido. Você ficará comigo. Para sempre." :-- Fruit of the Poisonous Tree Aparições Curiosidades * "Regina" significa "Rainha", em latim, italiano e romeno. * Após a morte de Leopold, ela redecorou o palácio de verão de preto e começou a usar roupas preta e muitas vezes reveladoras. * Uma escultura de cavalo de cerâmica está presente acima da lareira de Regina. Isso é provavelmente em homenagem ao cavalo da Rainha Má, cujo coração ela tentou usar para decretar a Maldição das Trevas. * Regina é na verdade bisabuelastra de Henry, já que ela era madrasta da Branca de Neve na Terra dos Contos de Fadas. * O nome dela não se alterou em Storybrooke, provavelmente porque ela lançou a maldição. * Regina concordou com o pedido de Rumplestiltskin sobre a Maldição das Trevas, não percebendo que ele seria invulnerável à maldição que ela estava criando e ainda se lembraria de tudo, incluindo o conhecimento do que "por favor" significaria. * Quando ela entra no salão onde o casamento está sendo realizado, todos com exceção da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado evitam olhar para ela. Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Antagonistas